deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo vs Kirito
Description Sword Art Online vs The Matrix! Which of these two everyday guys turned virtual heroes will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes, even the common citizen can become a great hero. Albeit if there only powers come from a virtual setting. Boomstick: Kirito, the beater Wiz: And Neo, the One. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Neo Wiz: Thomas Anderson- Boomstick: The guy who invented Myspace? Wiz: No! Thomas Anderson was an ordinary guy, who spent most of his time on his computer. Boomstick: Sounds a lot like you Wiz. Wiz: Shut up! Anyway, things changed when he followed the white rabbit to a party and met Trinity. Boomstick: Who looks SOOO hot in leather. Forget Ramona I'm drooling over this chick now! Wiz: Tom was recruited by Trinity and her team, and learned that the world he knew was actually a computer program called The Matrix. So everything he knew was wrong. Boomstick: Did you just reference Weird Al? Wiz: Maybe. Anyway, Tom discovered that he was The One, a- you know what say it with me Wiz and Boomstick: The Chosen One! Boomstick: Clichés are fun right Wiz? Wiz: After learning this he took on a new name- Neo Boomstick: Oh I get it! It's an anagram for One! Well anyway, while in the Matrix, he can break the laws of physics with flight, and can dodge bullets or just straight up stop them in mid air! Wiz: He knows multiple different martial arts, and is an expert in all of them. Neo: I know kung-fu Boomstick: He can also carry a shitload of weapons at a time, including SMGs, pistols, and so much more! I wish I could carry all my weapons at once... Wiz: Neo is one of the most skilled fighters in fiction. He defeated Agent Smith, someone who no one had ever beaten before, multiple times. Boomstick: Even when he was the only one surrounded by lame special effects clones of Smith, he still managed to come out on top. There's no denying, Neo's on of the most badass characters ever! Neo: Whoa... Kirito Wiz: Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto was a beta tester for the video game Sword Art Online, the newest MMOPRG using VR. It was revolutionary. Boomstick: He made it farther in the beta than any other. Wiz: Then the game came out, and everyone discovered that once you start the game, you cannot leave it. Boomstick: If you die in the game you die in real life! Wiz: People wound up despising the beta testers due to them abandoning the newer players. Once they found out that Kirito was the best of the best, they labeled him as both a beta tester AND a cheater-a "beater" if you will. Boomstick: So they're using the 6 year old mentality of "You're better than me you're cheating" Wiz: Pretty much. Regardless, Kirito is one of the best players of Sword Art Online. He duel wields two swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulser. By the way the Dark one is made out of...dragon feces. Boomstick: Well his dragon shit sword is long and powerful, but not very durable. Elucidator is strong enough to break other swords, and is about 4 feet in length. Wiz: He also posses Spriggan Abilities, like limited flight, running up walls, and battle healing. Although it's been shown that people near his level are able to get past his healing. Boomstick: He survived Sword Art Online solo for a year, something that was deemed impossible, and defeated the evil Santa Claus whatever boss without any trouble at all on his own, also something deemed impossible. Wiz: He also defeated Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of the game. Boomstick: That's like beating Masahiro Sakurai at Super Smash Bros. Wiz: Kirito is not without his fair share of faults. He is cocky and overconfident, and most of his greatest feats are a result of him having plenty of help. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean you shouldn't watch out for this kickass virtual warrior. Kirito: Lately, there are days I can’t even remember the other world. And it isn’t just me. Recently, fewer and fewer people have been giving their all to clear the game. Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Neo and Kirito are setting in chairs in the real world with Oculous Rifts on(product placement!). We then cut to the virtual world, where Kirito and Neo are standing in a large room facing each other. The words "Death Battle: The Game" pop up on screen then fade away. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Z97Y_AQzWQ Neo pulls out two machine guns and flies up in the air, shooting at Kirito. Kirito runs up a wall and jumps at Neo with his swords, which Neo counters with a katana. They fly and sword fight until Kirito's flight runs out. He falls to the ground and Neo follows. Neo swings but Kirito counters. Neo dodges both of the young swordsman's weapons in slow motion, then begins to perform Kung-Fu on Kirito, beating the shit out of him. Kirito charges up his blades and rushes at Neo, but he dodges and pulls out two pistols. Neo begins shooting at Kirito, and hits him a couple times. Kirito starts healing, but is then stabbed in the chest by Neo's sword. Neo then pulls the sword out and kicks Kirito across the room. While Kirito is flying towards a wall, Neo pulls out two SMGs and shoots Kirito until he dies SAO style KO! Both combatants log out of the game and congratulate each other, then go out for pizza. Results Boomstick: Aww I wanted to see blood! And they're friends? Why!? Wiz: Neo constantly breaks the rules of his world, and can do pretty much anything. Kirito on the other hand is restricted to what he can do in a video game. Boomstick: And even Kirito's Battle Healing wasn't enough as people strong as him can easily get past it. Looks like Kirito didn't have enough game to beat Neo. Wiz: The winner is Neo. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Virtual Reality' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015